Haruhi's broken cousin
by BleckBlah5956
Summary: When haruhi's cousin comes to live with her they both get scholarships to attend Ouran Academy. anime series with OCs rated T cuz i'm paranoid... plz r&r :3 iWeird is helping me on this ON HOLD until my writers block goes away... cover is what she looks like Naturally.
1. meeting the host club

**ok so i know that this chapter is really messed up. i know that there are a lot of mistakes but please bare with me. Mitskuni/OC **

CHAPTER 1

"Come on Haruhi, i think the third music room is abandoned." Tuna said, her blue hair flowing behind her as she dragged her friend to the front of the music room. "Okay. Okay." Haruhi said, quickening her pace to match her energetic friend's. Once Haruhi had caught up, she said, "Come on. We have to study for that test tomorrow." Haruhi said, still smirking at her friend's new hair. Catching her gaze, Tuna laughed. "What color should I dye it next?" 

"Not sure." Haruhi said imagining her shorter friends with bright pink hair or even fire red. "Anyways we better hurry up or Megan will…" Haruhi didn't even need to finish her sentence. Bracing themselves for Megan's rant on how late they were and how much time they wasted; Haruhi opened the door to the third music room. Only to be blinded by….flower petals? 

"Welcome." Five boys stood around a chair while one sat on the chair, all posing elegantly. "What the heck?" Tuna exclaimed as she spat one of the flower petals out of her mouth. Looking at the boys more closely, Tuna whispered, "Hey Haruhi. Isn't those two twin guys in our class?" Haruhi, who was frozen to the spot until Tuna snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. "What?" Tuna repeated her question and Haruhi nodded.

**-Tuna's POV-**

I heard my watch beep. Time for my Medications. "Hey Haruhi where..." I turned to see Mitskuni dragging Haruhi around because she was the "infamous commoner. " Really guys, really?" I asked as I saw my cousin on the floor.

"My dearest apologies my princess." The blonde crooned walking over to me, setting me as his new target to try and get me go all lovey dovey. Not gonna happen.

"Watch it Blondie. The French made war with the Native Americans in the U.S." I snapped with a deadly glare, which the idiot didn't notice. He also had the lowest IQ so the idiot didn't even understand the insult. Damn rich people.

Deciding to make his move, he came closer until he caressed my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look in his eyes. Then I kicked and punched him at once. He stumbled back and when he was far enough away I kicked where the sun don't shine.

"Impressive Ms. Tasha." the glasses kid said to me with a smirk.

"What ever. Don't go to America, that's my turf and I can beat you all the way back here." I looked to see my cousin waking up, "Welcome back to the land of the somewhat living." Then a thought struck me. "Where my Meds?" I asked now somewhat panicked.

"In my back pack and you were supposed to take them 10 minutes ago." Haruhi watched as I gagged on them. Crap crap crap crap! "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

Before anyone could blink, Mitskuni had me out the door with Takashi right behind him. As soon as we were there, Mitskuni held my hair as I threw up. After I was done, Takashi held out my toothbrush and toothpaste. "I don't wanna know how you got that." I made a mental note to check the lock on my bag. Then a girl walked into the bathroom, partically doing the potty dance burst in. She looked from Mitskuni to Takashi to me. She screamed shrilly and nearly made me deaf.

Walking back was a comfortable silence, but I could tell my two companions were thinking of something serious. I let my mind wonder until I started thinking of my mom and sister, my brother with my dad. I started getting homesick but I walked in before Mitskuni and Takashi so they could do their act without me. Looking around I noticed Haruhi was gone but Tamaki was explaining that 'he' was their errand boy. As soon as Haruhi walked in I softly giggled because I knew Tamaki would never figure it out. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when my phone started ringing and vibrated. "Holy Shit!"I instantly regretted putting my phone in my bra, pulling it out i mentally groaned.  
>"What do you want baby sis?" I answered with a smirk.<p>

"Where is mom's charger?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

"Hmmmmm. I think it's in her closet in the smallest box. And don't try to sound innocent youngster. I taught you how to be a little devil, I'm still trying to teach you how to fake innocence right."

"Hey I tried and that's what matters." She pouted. I could already see her sticking out her bottom lip and making puppy dog eyes. "I think." She added as an afterthought.

" Hey mom wants to talk to you." I could hear my mom's voice scolding me already.

"Oh joy. Put her on."

I heard my sister giggle then my mom's voice, "Tasha, sweetie how are you?"

"Homesick but all right. How are you?"

"I'm good but miss you. Your dad is here freaking out that you never told him." My father, who had divorced my mom years ago, cared where the hell I was?

"As far as I care right now he can burn in hell. He was the one who set my room on fire." I growled as thought back to when my room was engulfed in flames. "Daddy!" I could see his silhouette getting smaller as he walked away, leaving me to get several burns and singed hair.

"I know baby." Mom sympathized. "He is unstable but he's getting treatment." In a home for crazy assholes somewhere in the world. But he came home on visitation for a few weeks now. "Your brother is coming home. He'll be staying for a while."

"Who the fuck are you talking to Karen! If it's Tasha tell her I'll kill her when she comes back!" I heard my dad yell in the background.

"I see what you mean. Mom tell Jayson I love and miss him. I got to go, bye mama. Love and miss you tons." my voice cracked on the last word.

"Ok. Miss and love you too." I hung up and stared at the phone wondering what was happening at my house at this second .

After that I looked around and noticed everyone heading to the changing room so I followed. I knew that tears were running down my face, but anyone who pointed it out would get their butts whooped. I saw Tamaki with a red face, which got redder as Haruhi walked out in a dress. I tuned out their conversation and continued to walk towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi." my voice cracking on each word.

She turned and pulled me into a hug, I stopped crying after a few minutes.

"What happened? Dad again?" I nodded.

"He threatened me again . How can I get a restraining order against him."\

"Hmmm. Well do you still have the pictures?" Haruhi asked thoughtfully.

"Of course. But it's hard to look at them. All the bruises and cuts I had." I shivered thinking about the pictures. I could still hear myself screaming. "Dad! No! Stop!" I nearly started crying again.

"I know but it will help in court. He won't have visitation rights anymore."

"Actually my parents have joint custody."

"My point is he won't be able to see you or your siblings and mom." Dad away from us for the rest of our lives. It sounded perfect.

"Ok. Thank you Haruhi," And I hugged her one more time. I saw that all the host members were starting to get a bit teary. At least Mitskuni, Kaoru and Hikaru were. "Tuna-chan!" Tamaki was running towards me, arms wide and tears streaming down his face. I jumped out of the way as he hit a pillar behind me. Kyuoya was typing furiously. "Those pictures should be enough evidence for the court to...Yes. It is very likey that you might not see your father again if they find him guilty." Kyuoya said, still typing furiously.  
>" You're... going to help me?" I asked looking around. They nodded and Mitskuni even gave me a hug.<p>

They all looked at me and nodded. "May we see the pictures?" Kyoya said.

I nodded and walked to my bag, unlocked it and took out a photo was like the leather-backed book of nightmares. I walked over to a couch and signaled for them to come over. When they were settled, I opened the album to the first page shaking slightly. I was starting to shake so badly and tears splattered on the pages. Mitskuni gingerly took it from my shaky grasp and showed the rest the awful pictures .


	2. AN Sorry

We are sooo very terribly sorry… currently I (Heather) have no inspiration and Mara is currently visiting family. We will try to update as soon as we can but currently we have no plans.. If you have any ideas please feel free to PM us.. Technically me but I share with Mara. Anyways yea… I don't even know what to say besides sorry for the inconvenience and we hate these types of "chapters" too so we apologize.

-Heather

(and I guess I should sign Mara too…. Nah. Love ya girlie )


End file.
